powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Attacks
The ability to release/use crystals to various attacks. Sub-power of Crystal Manipulation. Variation of Earth Attacks. Opposite to Crystal Defense. Also Called *Crystal Projection Capabilities The user can release/use crystals to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Crystal Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of crystal. *'Crystal Beam Emission:' Release beams of a crystal. *'Crystal Blast:' Release crystals over a specific target area. *'Crystal Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of crystal. *'Crystal Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of crystal. *'Crystal Breath:' Discharge crystal blasts from mouth. *'Crystal Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Crystal Cutting': Use crystals to cut opponents. *'Crystal Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with crystals. *'Crystal Pillar Projection:' Project crystal pillars. *'Crystal Spike Projection:' Project crystal spikes. *'Crystals Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of crystals. *'Crystal Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of crystals that repels everything. *'Expanding Crystal Bolts:' Project crystals that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Crystal Blasts:' Release blasts of crystal in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release crystal blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of crystal. *'Omnidirectional Crystal Waves:' Send out a wave of crystals in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit crystals from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of crystal that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release crystal blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release crystal blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of crystal. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of crystal to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Crystallokinetic Combat *Crystallokinetic Constructs *Crystal Manipulation *Crystal Mimicry *Crystal Weaponry *Earth Attacks *Elemental Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of crystal to create a variety of blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Sound Manipulation is the perfect ability to counter Crystal Attacks as crystals can be shattered by sonic waves. Known Users See Also: Gemstone Assault. Gallery File:Diamondhead (Ben 10) Diamond Attacks.gif|Diamondhead (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Crystal Spike Generation.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Diamondhead's crystal projectiles. Kevin's Diamond Shard Projection.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's crystallokinesis. File:20m_Radius_Emerald_Splash_(JoJo).gif|Hierophant Green's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) 20m Radius Emerald Splash. File:Guren_(Naruto)_crystal_shards.gif|Guren (Naruto Shippuden) Asterisk H.png|Asterisk (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate crystals, and uses them to attack others. File:Goukofaru2.jpg|Cherish and Nicole's (Zatch Bell!) spells all use the power of crystals to attack their opponents. PrecureCrystalShoot.gif|Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) attacks with the power of crystals with Crystal Shoot. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers